


And Now the Rains

by Lothlorienx



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Complete, Erotic, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Finished, NSFW, Romance, Smut, StarRae, raestar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fierce rainstorm and a less-than-victorious battle with the villain Overload, Raven and Starfire find themselves acting upon their sexual urges...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now the Rains

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really long story for something that's supposed to be only smut...

Hatred was such a strong feeling, but that was what Raven felt right now.  
A pure hatred.  
Bitter tears of rage clouded behind her closed eyes. She grit her teeth, feeling the cold rain splash onto her raw skin, washing away the angry tears.  
Moaning in pain, she pushed herself up.  
Rubbing her aching head, she surveyed the scene around her, finding Starfire laying on the ground just a little ways away from her. She didn’t seemed to have awoken yet, and her body was soaking wet with the cold rain.  
Wincing, Raven pushed herself up, willing her tired and shaking body to stand. Only to have her collapse back onto the wet, rough ground again, falling onto her knees.  
She held her hands out to catch her.  
She moaned in pain; the aches and pains in her body nearly screamed in protest. But she willed the pain away.  
Using her powers, she lifted herself up off the ground, flying over to where Starfire lay on the ground.  
Raven brushed her hand over the strands of hair that clung to her face. Once out of the way, she looked her over carefully. There was a small bruise on her chin, and a larger bruise on her shoulder.  
Nothing she couldn’t heal.  
“Starfire,” Raven said, poking her.  
She gave no response. Raven’s eyebrows knitted in worry. She felt Starfire’s skin, and found her freakishly cold. Even with the rain pounding relentlessly against them, Raven didn’t think she should be that cold.  
Her cloak was ripped in places, and tattered around the edges, but it still managed to keep the rain off her back. With a sweep of her hand, she tossed a large section of her cloak over Starfire.  
Small black flames erupted from her hands, a strange heat emanating from them. It would have to do for now.   
“Starfire,” Raven continued to say all the while, trying to get her to come to.  
“Starfire!”  
Eventually, Starfire began to stir. She moaned in pain, her fingers twitching, rushing forward to soothe the bruises upon her body. Starfire’s fingers found the tender spot upon her chin, and a quiet curse fell from her lips.  
“Don’t move,” Raven told her.  
Abandoning her attempts at a fiery warmth, she changed her powers into forms of healing. The black sparks swirled around her hands and seeped forth into the air, being drawn to Starfire’s bruises.  
Before their very eyes, the dark bruises that patterned Starfire’s skin started to fade; only to be replaced with a cold dullness. Her once vibrant, healthy looking skin now seemed feverish, at least in Raven’s eyes.  
“Azarath Metrion Zinthos,” she whispered, sending the dark black sparks shooting from her palm to dance hotly in the air around them.  
“How are you feeling?” Raven asked her, returning once more to her fire.  
“Unwell,” Starfire replied. She struggled to push herself up. Raven’s hands shot forward, trying to help her. She still held the cloak above both of them, shielding them from the rain.  
Starfire could only make it onto her knees, much like Raven. Raven placed her arm around her shoulder, and Starfire tugged the cloak higher over her head. She leaned in close to Raven, eager to feel her warmth and friendship.  
Raven gasped.  
Starfire opened her eyes curiously.  
Raven was staring down at her body, her eyes locked firmly on one specific place. Looking down, Starfire saw a large scar traveling over the greater part of her body. A large scar, much like a lightning strike scar, traveled all the way from her lower hip, up her stomach, across her chest, and at last stopped just on her shoulder.  
“That cannot be good,” Raven told her.   
Starfire nodded, gently placing her fingers upon the scar. The skin was raw, and the slightest touch made her wince. The burning pain seemed awakened within her, now that it had been noticed.  
Starfire bit her lip and leaned forward, submitting at last to the pain that clutched at her body.  
“Let me help!” Raven told her, nearly having to yell over the clap of thunder that was shaking the air.  
Her magic sprung from her once more, the black tendrils wrapping themselves around Starfire’s shuddering body. The tendrils touched her gently, but found everything they needed. With their secret healing powers, the scar’s pain died away, leaving Starfire with a near-completely numb feeling upon her skin.  
She traced her fingers down the scar once more.  
Nothing.  
“Will I regain feeling?” Starfire asked Raven.  
Raven nodded. "Yes. You should, but not for a while. That scar is pretty severe.“  
Starfire pushed herself back into Raven, tugging at the edges of her cloak once more. They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting the rain slide over the dense fabric. They both sat in pain, waiting.  
For what, they did not know.  
To imagine that the pain would soon subside would be foolish…  
…but that seemed to be what they waited for.  
Raven flexed her muscles once more, wincing as she did so.  
When the Titans had been fighting Overload, they had all pooled their efforts. All of their powers and strengths combined to make a perfect assault upon the villain.  
But now, here they were.   
Just the two of them, alone in the rain.  
Raven remembered. The team had forced Overload to retreat from the electrical factory, but only after he had knocked out all the power for the city. Cyborg had restored that…sometime or another.  
Starfire remembered too.  
They had fought him, pushed him out, thinking that the rain would kill him. Or at least subdue him. But Overload had quickly fled into a nearby circuitry system, traveling through the many wires that connected through the city.  
Eventually, the had forced him under a bridge.  
They knew that if they could just force him out into the rain, or perhaps push him into the ocean water just a few yards below them, then he would be done for.  
Then it was all a blur.  
A bright flash.  
Searing pain.  
Roaring winds.  
Pain, and shooting stars.  
White lights dancing across their vision.  
Sore bodies.  
Scars.  
Lightning flashed, adding to the illusions that were dancing in front of their eyes. They could remember a great flash of light, and searing, burning pain striking through their entire bodies.  
They could guess easily enough what happened.  
But where were the others?  
"Starfire,” Raven groaned, “do you know what happened to the rest of our team?”  
Starfire started to shake her head, when another flash of pain went through her. “No!” she gasped.   
Raven was once more at her side. Trying to heal her. Trying to heal them both.  
The magic came stronger than before. She was so desperate to leave this place, leave this specific scene. Of being huddled under a cloak in the rain, pain shooting through both of them, the villain uncaught and half their team missing.  
The dark black magic surged around them both, mixing into them, feeding them and their energies. A healing spell worked its way into their beings, filling them. The magic seemed to have a feeling, a feeling like sweet liquid washing through their bodies, their muscles and veins and upon their skin. Like a hundred watery fingers were touching them and fixing all their ills.  
Then it was done.  
There were not fully healed. Raven still ached from head to toe. Starfire still felt feverish and tired, and the scar was still there on her skin.  
But they could function. Walk. Fly.  
“Let’s go,” Raven said to her, still letting Starfire huddle under her cloak and press her body up against hers.  
“I think I know where to look,” Starfire said, pointing.  
There were two bridges crossing the large bay. The first was fine, completely fine. Nothing broken or missing or unusually dark. The second bridge, that was farthest from them, was in shambles. Large cords from the underside of the bridge had been torn away, shredded. Some hung limply in the air, holding onto the bridge with only thin threads.  
The other parts of them were floating freely in the ocean water.  
But Overload was nowhere to be seen.  
“Why should we go over there?” Raven snapped. “It’s not like Overload’s over there so why should we bother?”  
Her voice was sharper than she had anticipated.  
Starfire looked at her with shock in her eyes. And just behind the shock, a flicker of sorrow. She hated to be yelled at.  
“Sorry,” Raven muttered, looking down at the rain soaked ground. “Sorry.”  
She felt ashamed.  
Starfire only could shake her head.   
“Do not apologize. I understand that you, like I, are in great pain, despite your healing abilities.”  
Raven let out a sigh of relief.  
She had not angered her.  
Starfire gripped her arm forcefully, squeezing it in a vice-like grip. Her alien strength adding to Raven’s pain. The dark powers that lay dormant within her flicked up in response, willing to break free.  
Perhaps she had angered Starfire…  
“Do not yell at me again, though,” she said in a soothing voice.  
Gritting her teeth together, Raven could only nod. “Okay,” she said.  
“Please, I’m sorry…”  
Starfire let go, and ran her hand gently over the space she had been grabbing. “Sorry,” she whispered back.  
It seems they both were on the verge of snapping.  
But they did not want to snap at each other.  
“Let’s go down to that bridge anyway,” Raven said, motioning her head towards the closest bridge. “If nothing else, it will shield us from this rain better than my cloak will.”  
“Agreed.”  
Exact to Raven’s prediction, the underside of the bridge shielded them completely from the cold rain. Not even spray could reach them. They stay up on the higher rocks, not wanting to venture down towards the ocean water that beat just a few yards below them.  
The huddled towards one of the cement pillars that held the bridge up.  
Perhaps it was merely their minds playing tricks on them, but it actually seemed warmer under there, underneath the bridge.  
Raven pulled her hood off, letting the shadow over her face disappear.  
“Starfire,” Raven said sincerely, “I’m sorry I snapped at you.”  
“Do not be,” Starfire said, still hugging tightly to her. “We have both been stressed nearly to our limits.”  
Starfire pulled her top off suddenly, leaving her naked torso revealed.  
“What are you doing?” Raven asked, trying her best not to blush.  
“I am examining this scar,” Starfire told her. Her fingers were trailing themselves around the lightning-patterned scar that covered her skin.  
“How is it?” Raven asked her.  
“It will heal. In monthly time, but it will heal.”  
They sat down on the rocks together, Starfire letting her rain soaked top fall in a wet heap. They both still hurt. Raven buried her head in her hands. She could start to feel the headache she had healed start to come back, pounding forebodingly in the back of her head.  
“Come,” Starfire said to her, opening up her arms.  
“What?” Raven asked, peering at her through her fingers and wet hair.  
“Come,” Starfire repeated, gesturing for Raven to embrace her. “Come, let us make up.”  
Raven nodded and leaned into Starfire’s embrace. They hugged each other tightly, partly for warmth, partly for their bitterness.  
Raven’s head leaned onto Starfire’s shoulder, and she wrapper her arms and still wet cape around the both of them, trying to keep them warm. With her pressing and exploring hands, she remembered that Starfire was still topless.  
She flinched away, afraid that she might be hurting her new scar.  
“Your scar…” she stammered.  
Starfire reached out and pulled Raven back to her, hugging her fiercely.  
“You are worth it.”  
“Your scar,” Raven gasped.  
“You are worth it,” Starfire repeated, clutching Raven even closer to her.  
A thousand thoughts rushed through Raven’s mind. A thousand thoughts. Each varied and confusing and yet so strong. They conflicted with each other, collided, each fighting for her attention.  
But she knew what she wanted.  
Her thoughts were jumbled, but she knew what she felt.  
She felt hot, a desire awakening within her.  
She felt another form of release start to ache within her. A sense of release that nothing else could cure. Her head bowed down at the thought. She made a sound deep in the back of her throat, letting the thoughts die away.  
And letting her emotions take over.  
She ached. She was sore. She was close to the edge, and here Starfire was. As they each clung to each other for dear life.  
And now, she offered that release that Raven was hoping for.  
Brushing her hand on the slight side of the scar, Raven asked her, “How does it feel?”  
“Like I said, it is numb…mostly. Small prickles, but mostly numb.”  
There must have been something in Raven’s voice that gave her away. Her desire so strong that it seeped into her voice, her emotions so powerful that they fought their way out of her, seeking to reach Starfire’s conscious.  
Starfire’s eyes were dark. Dark with pleasure and wickedness.  
“You wish to mate with me.”  
It was not a question. Starfire knew it. Knew it like she knew her name, like she knew sky.  
Raven licked her lips and nodded.  
The way Starfire was looking at her, she knew that she wouldn’t deny her.  
Her voice was sultry and low as Starfire continued on; “You wish to mate with me, and I do so consent…  
”…but first, I want you to do something for me…“  
Raven’s eyes were clouded with confusion. She felt the headache that she had been trying to control nearly take her full force. But no, she decided that she would not let it come back.  
"Yes?” she asked Starfire.  
Starfire took a step back. Raven looked at her naked breasts, small droplets of rainwater running down them, her rain-soaked hair making small spiral patterns upon her skin.  
Her scar…  
“What is it that you want me to do?” Raven asked, her voice a bit softer now.  
“Hmm,” she hummed, hugging herself. Her eyes were cast down, and she squeezed at her arms. Raven could see that she was still hurting, and she took her under her cloak again, trying to comfort her.  
Starfire tugged at the cloak.  
Without thinking, giving into desire, Starfire leaned in close to Raven’s ear, nipping at her flesh. Her tongue darted out, licking at her neck, and she bit down tenderly again. Her warmth breath sliding over Raven’s cold skin created an unique, arousing sensation.  
Whispering in Raven’s ear, Starfire said, “I want you to let me wear your cloak.”  
Raven’s eyebrows furrowed. She didn’t like the thought of giving up her cloak. But she remembered it was a simple Earth-woven cloak, and besides it was ripped and torn.  
“Gladly,” Raven told her, pulling Starfire close to her and kissing her all over. She rubbed up against her breasts, letting her fingers flick over her nipples.  
“For the rain…” Starfire continued. Her hands were already at Raven’s chest, unclasping the cloak and taking it from her shoulders. “But also,” she said, “while we mate…”  
Without another word, she spun Raven’s cloak around her shoulders, clasping it together in front of her. Her breasts were still revealed though. Her bright red hair cascaded down the blue cloak.  
“And!” she said, her voice strong. In her voice, Raven could hear all her desire and joy. It was a surreal feeling, the fact that she was becoming wet at just the mere sound of Starfire’s voice.  
“And, I want you to call me by my real name. Koriand'r.”  
“Koriand'r,” Raven repeated, sliding her hand up Starfire’s skirt.  
She stroked the soft skin, teasing her. Starfire let out a sound that was something like a moan.  
“Koriand'r,” Raven moaned back.  
Starfire was wet. Just as wet as she was. She knew that the second she slipped her fingers up under her underwear, inserting the very tips. She let out another moan, and let her head fall back.  
“Standing up won’t be the best position,” Raven told her. She took Starfire by the hands and let her a little ways up the rocks.  
“Shall we fly?” Starfire asked.  
“Fly while we………mate?” Raven asked, slightly amused.   
Well, that would open up a whole new world of positions…  
“We do so on Tamaran all the time,” she told her.   
“Do you now?”  
“Yes.”  
Raven knelt down on the rocks in front of Starfire. She kissed her lightly on her skirt, her hands trailing up and down her inner thighs. She listened as Starfire’s moans echoed under the overpass.  
“Koriand'r,” Raven moaned.  
Her fingers hooked around her panties and started tugging them down, off of Starfire. As she worked on her panties, pulling them down off of her hips, she grabbed at the tops of Starfire’s boots, pulling them down along with the underwear.  
“Ra–ven,” Starfire breathed, a released another strange moaning sound.  
Raven picked her up off the ground, and flew over the rocks. Starfire let out a yelp of surprise, then one of delight. Raven spun them both around then let Starfire fall. With her fingers wrapped firmly under Starfire’s panties and boots, she pulled them off of Starfire as she fell.  
Quickly, Starfire flew back to her side, far beyond aroused.  
Raven spun her clothes around in the air, teasing her, before dropping them onto the rocks and pushing Starfire out of the air and down onto the ground, her body covering hers.  
Raven kissed her on the neck, her breasts, her stomach. Starfire opened her legs for her and then she felt Raven’s tongue circling her clitoris.  
She let out another strange, wild moan, tossing her head back.  
As Raven’s tongue played with her, her own hands came up behind her, unzipped her bodysuit. She tugged her arms free and pushed the fabric from her chest, leaving the rest bunched around her waist.  
Goosebumps covered their skin, brought on by the wet coldness of the rain, the surreal sounds of cars echoing above, and the sinful arousal they felt. Semi-public sex always would have that arousal.  
“Koriand'r,” Raven purred up against her skin.  
Another shiver of goosebumps ran through Starfire, and she clutched the cloak tighter around her.  
“You must be cold, too,” Starfire said through gasps, and draped the cloak over Raven. Leaving her completely in the dark.  
Every sense seemed heightened. And everything else might have faded away, for all she knew. Within the darkness and pressed against Starfire’s body, all she knew was Starfire. It was only Starfire and her; just the two of them in their private world of sex.  
Starfire pulled Raven’s hood up above her head. With the other hand, she grabbed onto Raven’s hair, pushing on her hair.  
“Raven!” she cried out.  
Another shock of lightning streaked through the sky.  
Followed by a loud clap of thunder.  
The clasp on Raven’s cloak started to beep. Removing her hand from Raven’s head, Starfire crushed the device. Not giving a thought to it.  
Raven added her fingers, nearly making Starfire lose it. But she wasn’t about to let her come quickly. She stroked her fingers around, teasingly, but nothing more. She now licked at Starfire’s hips, not letting her have the sweet release yet.  
Starfire’s body thrust forward.  
Raven pushed her back down, and sat up, letting the cloak fall off of her.  
Still, her fingers traced patterns within her, letting themselves roam all around her body. Bending down, she kissed her breasts, softly nipping at them.  
“Koriand'r,” Raven purred again.  
Starfire’s hand threaded through her hair, gripping tightly at the strands.  
Raven lowered herself back down in between Starfire’s legs, teasing her with light licks and touches. Starfire’s nails sunk into her scalp, trying to relieve some of the built up tension.  
“Raven,” she nearly groaned.  
Raven stroked her own breasts, letting her hands play just as she liked. Gripping them, stroking them, feeling the smooth white skin. She gently pinched her nipples, biting her lip at the teasing she was doing to herself.  
Cupping her breasts in her hands, she lowered herself down onto Starfire once more, darting her tongue in and out of her mouth. Raven pressed her breasts up against Starfire’s skin.  
With guiding hands, she gripped her breasts and moved them to Starfire’s sex. Letting the soft skin insert itself into Starfire’s wetness. The tip of her breasts moving over the clitoris, flicking it this way and that.  
It was so sinful, so sexual, so dirty.  
Raven gripped at the edges of her cloak, wanting to pull the fabric back over her head. But she didn’t. She would ride this out, quite literally. She would do all she wanted, right here, right now, right in the open.  
Starfire thrust her body up and down, partly in pleasure, partly in frustration. Her hand had left her hair, and now they grabbed at random rocks and pebbles. Sometimes she just let them beat upon the stones.  
“Raven!” she cried, thrusting herself upwards once more. She desired more, and Raven knew that. But watching her like this was so satisfying, so much fun.  
“Koriand'r,” she replied, and licked at Starfire’s stomach once more.  
She moved her breast up and down, letting the nipple continuously flick over her clitoris. She pressed more kisses down to her, let her other hand scratch gently at Starfire’s skin.  
Raven broke away from her and tore off the rest of her bodysuit, letting the fabric and metal drop down carelessly onto the nearby rocks.  
Spreading her own legs wide apart, she scissored down on Starfire. Moans escaped from both their lips. They thrust wildly against each other, frantically, before finding a circular motion they both loved.  
All the while, their hands sought each other. Sought each others bodies, their heat, their flesh. Starfire’s hands were gripping at Raven’s arms, traveling upwards as much they could, her nails scratching at her breasts. Leaning forward, Raven let Starfire grip them forcefully, crying out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
“Koriand'r,” Raven sighed.  
They continued, on and on, letting their orgasm build upon itself. Soon they would reach their climax…together.  
They were reaching it together.  
Raven’s head fell back, exposing the vulnerable side of her throat. Soft sighs and moans were flowing from her lips, interrupted by the occasional, “Koriand'r.”  
A loud and forceful beeping interrupted them both, though.  
Angrily, Raven’s head flew to the source of the sound.   
The clasp on her cloak. Still beeping with light and noise. An incoming warning or message. She could talk with the rest of her team, let them know they were okay…  
…but not now.  
They were busy now.  
Starfire’s hand gripped at the clasp.  
“I thought I had destroyed that!”  
“You can’t destroy it,” Raven told her, slipping her fingers between the two of them. She tried to get them both worked up again, but the approaching orgasm seemed a bit farther away from them now.  
Still, she moved her fingers quickly, building them back up, letting the orgasm approach once more.  
“You can’t destroy that. It is indestructible. I made sure of that when it came into my possession.” She moaned again, loudly, letting the vocal release flush through her body. “Not even you can destroy it,” she said.  
“Well then,” Starfire replied, shooting forward and capturing Raven. With Starfire’s force, she fell back, tumbling down the rocks a little. Starfire held fast to her, tumbling along with her, flying slightly to avoid the harsh jolts.  
“I guess I’ll just have to destroy you, then.”  
The only response Raven could utter was a moan.  
Starfire hovered over the two of them, draping the cloak over both of them, casting them into near-darkness. Her eyes glowed green, illuminating the two of them faintly.  
Starfire traced a single finger over Raven’s skin, dancing it around playfully. Pressing it firmly onto Raven’s hip, a bright searing pain shocked Raven. She jumped, only to have Starfire push her back down with reassuring words and kisses.  
She dragged her finger over Raven, a hot burning following her finger.  
When it ended, Raven looked down at her skin, seeing a burning green mark left on her hip.  
“What–?”  
She couldn’t even comprehend what had just happened.  
“You are mine,” Starfire told her.  
She grabbed her face and kissed her again. Raven didn’t put up a fight; she let herself melt back into Starfire’s embrace, letting her do whatever she wanted.  
But she won’t burn me again.  
Starfire’s thumbs were massaging Raven’s hips, and her tongue was making a slow trail down between her legs. She slid her tongue inside of Raven. Her oddly long tongue.   
Raven’s hips lifted in response.  
Starfire darted her tongue in and out of her, letting Raven’s body thrust and fidget. She laughed wickedly as she rose back up to meet her gaze.  
“Oh, how the chairs have turned…”  
She lifted one of Raven’s legs up, kissing her on her calf and thigh. One finger teased her clitoris as she did so.  
Raven watched fondly.  
Arching her leg of her head, Starfire came down up Raven, scissoring her now. She repeated their former circular motion, her fingers providing the extra pleasure.  
“Koriand'r,” Raven said, her eyes following Starfire’s every move.  
“My Raven,” Starfire said to her. Her finger tips moved back to tap at Raven’s freshly burned-in scar. Small jolts of pain sparked at the touch, but otherwise she couldn’t care.  
Too aroused.  
Again, they could feel their climax approaching. Their hands reached out for each other desperately, trailing all around their bodies, touching each other like they wouldn’t ever again. Their breath came fast; their eyes were closed, giving into the blissful feeling.  
Raven arched her back, feeling her climax so close to approaching. She moaned loudly, thrashing at Starfire’s hips with her own.  
Starfire leaned down, bowing her head, biting at Raven’s breasts. Not all that gently. In their heated frenzy, nothing was gentle anymore. She bit at her again, taking her nipple in between her teeth. Widening her mouth, she bit down again, leaving red marks on Raven’s skin.  
Raven cried out.  
Starfire licked at the wounds.  
At last, they reached their climax together. Starfire could do nothing more but bow her head down and shudder as the waves of pleasure traveled all through her body. She did not move, did not even breathe, her orgasm was so intense.  
So satisfying.  
Raven yelled out her name, shouting Koriand'r into the sky. Her hands buried into the fabric of her cloak draped around Starfire’s shoulders and pulled so hard at it that the fabric ripped completely off.  
Their climax lasted a long while, and it took minutes before the two of them were able to calm themselves again. Relax their bodies onto each other.  
Gentle strokes.  
Caresses.  
Tender kisses.  
Smiles.  
“I do so believe that I have broken you.” Starfire was the first to speak. With feather-like strokes, she touched at the scar she had given Raven.  
Raven made no response, only played with Starfire hair, which was almost dry now. Toying with the soft red tresses.  
“If I have not broken you,” Starfire said, her smile suddenly turning wicked, “then perhaps we should try again.”  
Raven lay contently on the rocks, not wanting to move, only to stay like that forever. Starfire lying on top of her, stroking hair, cupping breasts, wet kisses, the gentle sound of rain of the melody of the ocean waves and surreal echoes above.  
“Koriand'r,” Raven breathed, her voice almost gone. Starfire leaned close to hear her whispers.  
“The only person we should be breaking right now is Overload."   
Overload! That is right!  
"However,” Raven broke in, “after Overload… is gone… there will be… nothing… stopping… us…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
